Angelica Pickles gets grounded for a long time
Angelica made a fake VHS opening to fantasia 2000 by paramount from 1989, real not fake, but when Charlotte pickles and drew pickles (Angelica's mum and dad) comes up and they were angry at her, so they call Henry and June (The kablam hosts), maeve, Eric, krista, Tobias, kooky von koopa, Lloyd Nebulon, Eddie Horton, kurt blobberts, douglas mcnoggin, luba, Jack, niki, Steve, sharon spitz, maria wong, alden jones, conor mackenzie, nina harper, edna krabappel, principal skinner. casey kelp, seaberry delight, roll light, nowi, iris, giffany, dark magician girl, Azura, and the save-ums to teach her a lesson, which they forced her to watch shows that are not made by paramount and nickelodeon, listen to music that are not made by paramount and nickelodeon, play video games not made by paramount and nickelodeon and read books that are not made by paramount and nickelodeon, when Angelica yells to niki, screw you niki, you pink haired girl, Annet Myer beats Angelica Pickles up thus ending the video for good. Transcript: Angelica Pickles: I'm going to make a fake VHS opening to fantasia 2000 by paramount from 1989, real not fake (5 minutes later after Angelica made a fake VHS opening to fantasia 2000 from 1989 real not fake) Angelica Pickles: yes, I made the opening to fantasia 2000 by paramount from 1989, real not fake, now everyone will like it Charlotte pickles: Angelica, what are you doing? Angelica Pickles: I made the opening to fantasia 2000 by paramount from 1989, real not fake Drew pickles: Angelica, how dare you make a fake VHS opening to fantasia 2000 by paramount from 1989, fantasia 2000 came out in 1999, not 1989, that does it, you are grounded for 6 decades, and for this, we will call the visitors to teach you a lesson (10 minutes later) Charlotte pickles: okay Angelica, you have some visitors who want to see you henry: hi, I'm Henry june: and I'm June, we hate that you made a fake VHS opening to fantasia 2000 maeve: I'm maeve, I will turn you into a pink square with seaberry delight's voice Eric: I'm Eric, I hate you and I would never marry you krista: I'm krista, I hate your show tobias: I'm Tobias, I hope you die in the crocodile pit kooky von koopa: I'm kooky von koopa, Angelica, fantasia 2000 didn't come out in 1989, it came out in 1999 Nina harper: I'm Nina Harper Alden jones: I'm Alden Jones Conor Mackenzie: I'm Conor Mackenzie Maria Wong: I'm Maria wong Sharon spitz: and I'm Sharon spitz, we hope you start being a fan of braceface instead of paramount and nickelodeon Lloyd nebulon: I'm Lloyd nebulon Eddie Horton: I'm Eddie Horton Kurt blobberts: I'm Kurt blobberts Douglas mcnoggin: and I'm Douglas mcnoggin, start liking Lloyd in Space and quit liking paramount and nickelodeon luba: I'm luba jack: I'm Jack niki: I'm niki steve: and I'm steve, and you are a bad (10x) girl Edna krabappel: I'm Edna krabappel, and you are the worst student I have ever seen in my classroom, and the only things you will eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, nail polish, and all other gross stuff principal skinner: I'm principal Skinner, and you are considering to be the worst 4th grade student ever that I am going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong, if you tickle torture Lucina's feet for no reason again with acrylic paint, I will turn you into a yellow Loftwing with Roll Light's voice. Reggie: I'm Reggie, I will give pizza to Belldandy instead of you bad girl! Lucina: I'm Lucina, how dare you kill my ostrich? Your Cynthia Doll will be shredded and burned once and for all! Casey kelp: I'm Casey kelp, you have crossed the red line way too far seaberry delight: I'm seaberry delight, act mean things or else, we will turn you into a green loftwing with iris's voice Roll light: i'm roll light, we will beat you up every time you tell us to back off and wish we are all dead Nowi: I'm nowi, and I agree with roll light, seaberry delight and Casey kelp Iris: I'm iris, we will turn you into a red loftwing with giffany's voice giffany: I'm giffany, I will turn you into a blue loftwing with azura's voice dark magician girl: I'm dark magician girl, how dare you make a fake VHS opening to fantasia 2000 azura: I'm azura, there will be no anything made by paramount and nickelodeon, no Cynthia dolls, no messing around with the other babies like tommy, no going outside, no reptar movies and merchandise, and also, no anything else you love. Foo: Lastly, I'm foo, you'll forget your memories all about paramount. Ka-Chung: I'm ka-chung, I called the Parmount stores and told them that you're banned from getting anything Paramount. Custard: I'm custard, I will destroy the toilet with my chainsaw and burn your underwear for good since you'll be wearing diapers for the rest of your life. Noodle: I'm noodle, You'll be forced to watch our show along with other kids shows such as Shimajiro series, The Magic School Bus, The Lion Guard, and Bill Nye the Science Guy. B.B. Jammies: me b.b. jammies, you totally lost going to see paramount movies when they come out! Jazzi: and I'm jazzi, your going to be stretched for 5 days! (Angelica Pickles is soon stretched) Angelica Pickles: No! (X100) Jazzi: There. Now you have been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Drew Pickles: I agree with everyone, now start doing stuff not made by Paramount or you'll be grounded even more. Angelica Pickles: screw you niki, you pink haired girl, I wish all of you were dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs. Charlotte Pickles: Angelica Pickles, how dare you wish us all dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs? Roll Light: That's it! I can't take it much longer, now someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who it is? I'll give you a hint. She's 20 years old, she wears a pendant, and she wields gauntlets. Angelica Pickles: I don't want to be beaten up by Annet Myer. Roll Light: That's right! Annet Myer is going to beat you up! Annet Myer, beat Angelica Pickles up! Myer appears Annet Myer: Prepare for some bleeding! Myer then beats Angelica Pickles up with her sword summoned from her gauntlets, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the words "Censored Please Stand By!" Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series